Morning, Nooner, and Night
by Dispatch22705
Summary: A 'one shot' so to speak, of a few firsts between Booth and Brennan. He made love to her in the morning, had sex with her at noon and broke a few laws with her at night. Rated M for sure.


**Hey, hey! So, this story is a gift to the lovely SleeplessinAtlanta who worked very hard these past few weeks to study for the BAR exam. I'm late in giving, and she's already beat me to updating three of HER stories, but oh well! Life happens! :) **

**So be sure to let me know what you think of this one and be sure to send her some good luck wishes! **

**This story follows a few possible firsts for B&B being 'together'. And not in the "Oh, they've always been together, they just weren't having sex" kind of together. I'm talking about the "BowClackaMowMow" kind of "together". The mood sort of shifts between all three, but hopefully they still all fall in the 'hot' and 'sweet' category. You be the judge! Sleepless 'likes 'em Boothy' (I think), so hopefully this matches that criteria as well! **

**-b&b-**

**~The first time he **_**made love**_** to her was in the morning~**

**-b&b-**

"Can I just…" the words planted themselves immediately in that spot around his heart, the one that held many, many seeds of conversation and soft smiles…the spot he'd covered up and sometimes been afraid to water. The spot that had never truly been unrooted.

"Yeah," he answered quickly and had to stifle a gasp at the way she just leaned into him. Gravity took its natural course and then they were both moving back to the bed. His arms wrapped around her, and Booth mumbled words quickly unlocked from his heart. He heard himself say that it was why he was there, and even as their breaths began to sync up, he felt it. That _right feeling_ of being in the right place at the right time, but amplified about 100x, as if he genuinely was created by God for this exact moment… to be with her, to feel her in his arms. To feel her tears through his shirt. To feel her hand against his chest. _He was made for this_. He was made to be with her, and that was never going to change.

After what could have been seconds or hours, her fingers trembled near his chin, and he felt her legs against his. "Booth," she whispered, and he swore he practically felt her nuzzle her cheek against his chest.

"Yeah?" he rasped, and barely any sound escaped.

Brennan pressed one hand beneath his shoulder and turned her face enough to meet his eyes. "Can I just…" her gaze flickered to his lips, and Booth tensed. "Can I kiss you?" she breathed.

When his lips parted, she continued. "Just once, _just_…to feel." she swallowed. "I know that we're…" her words trailed off as she struggled with her thoughts. And then finally, "No one else would have to know."

Booth stared at her as a rush of fantasies flew past him like vapors. She was in his bed, in his arms, and like in his darker nights, he sensed she had no idea of the pull she had on him.

"_I'd_ know," he murmured. "I'd know, and I…I wouldn't be able to forget, Bones." The words tripped over one another and his hand was still on her back, fingers splayed over his own sweatshirt. It somehow felt softer between his hand and her skin. "I haven't forgotten anything."

Their eyes met and held, and they both considered the moment and truth between them. Then Brennan leaned closer, hesitating a breath away from his lips. "You don't have to forget," she promised just before pressing her mouth against his.

They groaned in unison, and while his voice was deeper than hers, the timbre in the emotion they both felt was an exact match. Brennan heard her own desire in Booth's voice, and he recognized the taste of pleasure with a hint of desperation. Immediately his arms tightened around her and he completely wrapped her up to his chest, rolling until she was beneath him. His thigh was trapped tight between her legs, and when she gasped, he reared back to stare at her. But he didn't stop.

"We're in my bed, Bones," he warned, even as his hands slipped over her body to her arms. His fingers skimmed to her elbows and then he lifted her hands in his until they were pinned near his headboard. "We can't just walk away from this—neither of us."

"I know," she answered, already pressing soft lines of kisses along his jaw. Booth groaned and buried his face in her neck. He released her hands and she wrapped them tight around his neck. "Oh, _I know_," she repeated huskily before wrapping her legs around his hips and flipping him to his back. She fisted his t-shirt and shoved it toward his chest, quickly abandoning her task to press kisses against his stomach. She murmured her approval when he yanked his shirt completely off and threw it to the side. His fingers wove through her hair, strength through silk, and they both inhaled sharply at the sensation—a realization after countless dreams. Singularly experienced desire in the privacy of their hearts, yet irrevocably connected by the years of life between them. Their eyes met again in wonder, both amazed and yet neither completely surprised that even in this, they _just worked_…and it was good.

"I wish I could see what you look like," Brennan traced his arms with her fingers.

"You know what I look like, Bones," Booth replied, a hint of humor in his voice.

"No," she insisted and placed a soft open mouthed kiss right where his left shoulder met his arm. "I mean…I wish I could really see you right now."

Without a word, Booth stretched his arm toward the nightstand and with a flick of his nimble fingers, the room and the bed were flooded with subtle light. It was enough to bathe them in a soft glow, and from her position above him, her knees on the outsides of his hips, Brennan stared down at the play of his chest and stomach muscles, perfectly framed by his bare arms and soft sheets. "Yes," was all she said before running her hands all over him.

Booth stayed as still as he could but when her fingers skimmed over his ribs and to the waistband of his pants, his hips shifted of their own accord. "Bones," he groaned and moved into action, sliding his own hands under the shirt she was wearing. He cupped her bare back and registered that she wasn't wearing her bra just at the moment when she lifted the faded gray sweatshirt and pulled it over her head. In the fraction of an instant, he'd gone from knowing that he could possibly touch her to _knowing_ he could see and touch her. Booth wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and used her as leverage to lift off the bed until he could kiss her shoulders and neck. "Bones, gorgeous…"

Her breasts were soft and pressed against his chest and they both gasped at the pleasure. "Damn, I want to take this slow, but I'm…" he stopped talking and instead kissed her, allowing all of the passion he felt for her to rise to the surface. Hands clasped, tongues tangled, eyes fluttered and bodies rolled until once again, she was flat on her back and he was nearly flat on top of her, pressed close from lips to hips. He wanted to strip her naked until the full length of her body was forever imprinted into his bed and against him. He wanted to comfort her and claim her, and the warring emotions fought for purchase. Like nearly every other time he felt conflicted, he wanted to know her thoughts. When she brought his hands to her breasts and arched back at the contact, he had his answers. Immediately, he lowered his mouth and sucked a soft nipple between his lips. She gasped his name, and he groaned, knowing that all of his thoughts about overcoming any addiction by knowing her were false. All he'd done over the years was grow more and more addicted _to her_. And now he knew, like one of her precious facts, that he'd never forget the taste of her. His tongue swept over the hard nipple, and she wiggled beneath him. As he kissed his way over to lick at her other breast, he realized she was shimmying out of her pants. He didn't know how she'd done it, but when he felt her bare legs wrap around his waist, he didn't _care_ how she'd done it.

"Oh," Brennan breathed out and luxuriated in the feel of the sexy stretch in her thigh muscles. No variation of pillow or fantasy or handheld device ever…_ever _compared to a man. And no other man compared to Booth. It had been an incredibly long time for her, and now she was left practically panting and wondering how she'd known him for so long and survived not experiencing this. He was kissing down her stomach and when he hooked one of her smooth thighs over his shoulder and neck, she arched, pressing her shoulders against the pillow. "Booth…"

His velvety brown eyes were so incredibly hot, and they held hers as she twisted her fingers in the sheets in anticipation. Even though she had her eyes on him, she still started at his first touch between her legs—his long fingers against her swollen flesh and her clit in soft, sweeping strokes that told them both just how wet and hot she was for him. Her heartbeat seemed to overtake her brain and she began to rotate her hips in invitation. Booth sank one long finger deep, so, so deep. Brennan cried out, "Oh, god, yes, Booth!" Her inner muscles clenched him, and Booth watched his finger slide in and out of her. He groaned and bent his head, gently pulling her clit between his lips with a soft suction.

"Booth," she repeated again, her voice dark and full of need. Hell yes, he loved hearing his name, especially the way she said it now. He tried to take it slow, but she was digging her fingers into his shoulders and pulling him toward her. Her lips clamped to his, and Booth shivered and grew impossibly hard when she licked her tongue against his. He felt her hands on the front of his trackpants and then they were at his hips, and she was fisting him in soft sleek strokes that nearly stole his breath and his control.

"Whoa," he gasped and whimpered almost painfully when she kissed the base of his throat and rubbed her palm over the head of his cock. "Bones, wait…just…Oh, God, Bones!"

"Booth," Brennan stopped her movements and then slipped her hands to his chest, gently rubbing beneath his shoulders as she met his gaze. "I want you."

Booth licked his lips and tried to reply when she wrapped her long legs around his waist once more. He'd had a hundred fantasies of saying something sexy or smooth to her on their first time, but as he rose up over her, pulling her legs up and apart as he positioned himself in between, she merely looked up into his face with wonder, as if she too was still not quite able to believe that she was with him and that in the next moment he would be inside her.

And then _he was_ inside her in a smooth hot slide of slick flesh and warm welcome. Booth froze and clenched every muscle he had to keep himself from coming right then. He pressed his forehead against Brennan's and then leaned down the extra inch for a quick soft kiss. As he pulled away, he also pulled out of her for another thrust and she arched her hips and neck in unison, not letting him separate from her completely. Her mouth chased his and caught him in a soft kiss as her legs pressed on his ass and practically pushed him back into her. It wasn't going to take long, but it was going to be so damn good…no doubt about it.

He'd gotten her close to orgasm with his fingers and mouth and it only took three more thrusts before she was clenching around him. Booth stared down and watched as her face transformed. Her eyes were wide and her lips parted. She made nearly no sound, but her fingernails bit into the skin of his shoulders. Booth gritted his teeth together to keep from coming as he watched her. She tightened once and then a second time, and her breathing hitched, and then she closed her eyes for a fraction of a second before opening those bright blues on him. She looked…satisfied and serene and sexy, and she was giving _him_ the softest smile. Beautiful, Bones…so beautiful. The words wrapped around his mind and when she smiled again, he realized he was saying them out loud. Her smile was so perfect it made him want to kill anyone else who had ever seen it. But first, he was going to _come_. "Bones…" Dark pleasure raced through his groin to his limbs, and his knees locked and his hips began to piston. "Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones…" he chanted.

Brennan traced her hands over his chest and tried to pay attention to everything about Booth in the moment. But even so, when his thrusts came harder and thicker, indicating his own impending release, she was distracted by pleasure, by the sheer pleasure of having Booth come inside of her. She arched her hips toward his, wetting him and welcoming him back with each thrust he made. His penis lengthened and everything grew warm. She felt the first wet pulse and exhaled right before he buried his face in her neck and came.

There was silence for a few seconds, punctured only by the mingling of their labored breathing, his more than hers. Then finally, with a soft grunt, Booth pushed off of her and rolled to his back before tugging her close. Brennan couldn't see his face; she was pinned so close to his chest. But she didn't mind, and when he wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head, her eyes grew drowsy with sleep.

"Bones," he murmured, and she nuzzled his chest.

"Yes?" she whispered back, tracing her fingers against his skin.

"Nothing," he exhaled. "Just…Bones."

Brennan grew warm at his affection and soon they were both gently sleeping.

**-b&b-**

**~The first time he had **_**sex**_** with her was one week and around six hours later~**

**-b&b-**

"So," Booth found himself smiling as he closed his office door and made his way to his desk. "Are we still on for lunch, Bones?"

As he sat down, he realized he'd been smiling practically all day. It was just…_Bones_. The memory of their dinner the night before, the possibility of seeing her again for lunch, the sound of her voice on the phone. _Sliding into her and feeling her nails on his shoulders._

He flushed a little and loosened his tie, blinking back to the existing conversation.

"Yes, Booth," she was answering in her matter of fact way. "I assumed we'd meet at your apartment. At exactly noon."

Frantically trying to piece together their conversations from the past few days, Booth frowned. He didn't _recall _them setting up a time to go to his place – not that he cared one way or the other. They hadn't technically ever had lunch at his apartment really, but he could whip something up. "Um…sure. Is there a _reason_ we're going to my place?"

There was a brief pause, and Booth could just imagine the look on her face – the combination of disbelief that he didn't already know what she was referring to with uncertainty of whether or not he was teasing her.

"It's a nooner, I believe is the correct term", she replied. "And research has shown that you often take your sexual partners home for intercourse on your lunch breaks."

"A nooner," he repeated, his voice dry with his own disbelief.

"Yes. At noon," she answered. "I've got work to do. I'll see you there." With that, she hung up, and Booth was left to stare at his phone. He blinked again and tried to focus on his work. But one question wouldn't quit.

"_Research_?" he asked to his empty office.

**~bb~**

At exactly 11:59, Brennan arrived to Booth's apartment. She'd realized on the way over that perhaps getting there at noon was in fact too late, that the act of coitus needed to already be occurring at noon in order to qualify as a nooner. She wished she'd done more research to know for sure, but even though she'd urged her cab driver to hurry, she'd still only arrived a minute early. She knocked on his door, and then started a bit when she heard his "Hey," behind her.

"Booth," she stared at him as he moved past her and unlocked his door. "Are we late?"

A smile curved up his lips. "No, we're not late. Just because it's called a nooner doesn't mean it has to be exactly at noon."

"Oh," Brennan felt a modicum of relief as she walked inside his apartment. "Seems like a misnomer then."

Booth chuckled and tossed his keys on his counter and turned to see her standing against his now closed front door. "So…you're serious about this, then?" They hadn't actually slept together since their first time, but they had made plans to discuss it. Now it seemed she wanted to change that. Her hair was straight and down around her shoulders, a few strands in the front tucked behind her ear. She was wearing a black wrap dress with what he'd once heard called 'cap sleeves' or something like that. Her arms and legs were pale, and so was the slim line of her neck and her pretty face.

"Yes," she answered. "You _do_ like having sex during the day, right?"

"Yeah," the word rushed out immediately, and then he cleared his throat, unable to keep his eyes from skimming over her entire body again. "It's just that-"

His words were cut off with a sharp inhale as with a few flicks of her fingers, she untied the small knot on her hip and the black dress slid to his hardwood floor, leaving her in nothing but an ivory silk and lace bra and panty. "Um, yeah. Yes." He tried to concentrate, but the smoothness of her skin made him incapable of clear thought. He blinked and cleared his throat again. He'd seen her body in his bed before, but it had been dark, and they'd both been frantic. This was something different.

"Bones, you look…" he took a step toward her and then another until he could reach out and trace the strap of her bra with one finger. "_Wow_."

The bra covered all of her breasts, but the satiny silk part only came halfway up, and lace formed the top half of each cup. The opaque swirls of lace did nothing to hide the upper shadows from her nipples, and they were gently poking toward him. From where he stood, he realized the underwear was similar in that the front panel was satin, but the entire back was soft lace.

"I figured the color would appeal to your puritanical tendencies," Brennan explained. "While anthropologically, the cut and sheer portions of lace would appeal to you as male and a visual creature."

Booth's jaw tightened at her spiel, and he realized he had a choice. He could be annoyed by her words, even when he knew she didn't mean to annoy him, or he could just _hear_ her and accept it _for the rest of his life._ Considering she was also _right_ and that it seemed she'd planned this, he just shrugged. "It does," he confessed with a soft smile. "You did good, Bones." Feeling bold, he cupped the bottom of her covered breast with one hand, and when she gasped and her knees buckled, he realized with a start that she was already aroused. "You turned on, Bones?" he murmured, becoming even bolder as he moved his fingers between her legs. His eyebrows rose at just how hot she was already, and her panties were gently damp with arousal for him. He imagined sinking to his knees and sucking her clit through the soft silk, making the material completely see through for him. "Well," he considered, slipping a finger beneath the fabric to find her completely bare. Bare and warm and wet and so incredibly soft. Her knees buckled again and her hands landed on his shoulders. Booth groaned when her nails bit into his skin, even through his suit jacket and shirt. "Bones, you're like a fantasy come true," he rubbed her slit in gentle circles.

"So are you," she gasped, and his eyes flew up to hers.

"What do you mean?" he asked before bringing his other hand behind her and cupping her lace covered ass in his large warm palm.

Brennan's fingers skimmed over his lapels and then ran down the length of his red tie. "This…you look, mmmm," she panted out a breath when his fingertip slipped into her slit and brushed against her clit. "You don't…oh, god," she scraped her nails up his chest and to his neck before spearing her fingers in his hair. "You don't have to do anything to turn me on, Booth. The way you… oh, yes," her eyes squeezed shut. "The way you look every day…I want you," she confessed and lifted up on her toes for a fraction of a second before sinking back down.

Booth stared at her, and then he removed his hands from her body and waited until she opened her eyes before speaking. When she was looking at him, he licked his lips and said, "Bones. You don't have to do anything to turn me on either. I want you too. Just…" he kept his gaze locked with hers. "Just know that. You look incredible right now, but…every day I want…" he paused and let his eyes trace down her body.

"What do you want, Booth?" he heard her murmur, and his lips parted as he stared at the way her flat stomach gave way to curvy hips.

"I want you to ride me," he replied without thought. She inhaled sharply, and his eyes flew to hers in shock at his own _oh, so easy_ admission. It had just popped out at her question, and he decided to continue. "I want to be on my back and watch you while you come. I want to see all of you…all for me." Her lips parted, her breath came faster, and he added, "And I want it all while I'm buried inside you."

On his words, Brennan pushed off from the door, and in one smooth movement, he'd picked her up and turned toward his bedroom. She wrapped her bare legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Her fingers speared through his hair and she pressed her mouth to his, moaning against his lips each time his hard stomach and belt nudged up against her covered core with every step he took. He yanked open his bedroom door and carried her to his bed where he slid her down his body until she was standing.

"Get on your back, Booth," she demanded breathlessly, but he tugged her close.

"Not yet," he insisted before capturing her mouth with his and smoothing his hands down her shoulders. He pressed a hard kiss to her throat before pulling completely back and yanking off his jacket. He tossed it to the side with no thought of eventually having to wear it again. He watched Brennan watch him as he pulled his tie off and then his shirt. Next his shoes and socks, and then his pants and navy briefs. When he was naked, he pulled her into his arms again and kissed her, groaning against her mouth when she rubbed her entire body against his. In the back of his mind, he realized he couldn't even tell where her skin left off and the silk began, she was so incredibly smooth and supple against him. He sat on his bed and pressed a kiss to her stomach and then another as he gently inched her panties down her hips. He'd felt her bare skin against his finger, and now he wanted visible proof. He felt his cheeks flush with arousal when he saw her soft folds, her thighs centered only with bare, lickable skin. In his concentration, he didn't realize she was taking her bra off until it fell in front of him, a quick flutter of lace that brushed against his thigh before falling to the ground to land on his white shirt. The ivory seemed darker somehow against his shirt, and he studied the contrast for a second, somehow feeling that it represented them. He didn't know how or what it meant, but it just felt right. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her naked waist, pulling her close. Booth opened his mouth between her legs, lapping between her folds and brushing the flat of his tongue against her clit with every upstroke. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhh," Brennan panted, and he licked down to her opening, spreading her moisture around with his tongue. "Nnnnggggghhh," she made a sound that signaled she was close to the edge.

"Booth," she gasped as he rubbed his lips over her stomach, and she arched back right before he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. He groaned again at the taste and quickly tongued her to a tight peak before skimming his lips to her other breast and doing the same there.

"Booth, Booth, Booth, Booth…" she pressed his head in place, keeping him exactly where she wanted him. He sucked and drew on her until she nearly collapsed against him, but at the last second, she pulled back, her chest flushed and her eyes bright. She stood there with damp thighs, her belly pulled tight, her nipples wet from his mouth. His to take.

"Get on your back, Booth," she demanded again, and this time, he obeyed, using both of his hands to shove backward until his back was pressed against his headboard. He opened his palms toward her and his penis was straight and long and pointing toward his stomach. Brennan accepted his wordless invitation and after pressing one knee to the mattress, moved forward until she was straddling him. She rested her hands on his shoulders and began a slow, gyrating rhythm designed to make his eyes go black and his breathing harsh. Each of her rotations brushed her wet core along the underside of his shaft. After several breathstealing moments, he grabbed her hips and forced her to slow. He slid down until he was flat on his back, and from her position on her knees, she had the power over him, like a conquering Amazon, all bare skin and mouth watering curves. And confidence. Damn, he loved her brazenness and her body.

Brennan slipped one hand between their bodies and fisted him in her fingers, smiling at his harsh gasp and lining him up to her entrance. Then she was sliding down onto him, and in one smooth stroke, he was buried in her to the hilt. She fell forward a bit, her hands pressing against his chest and she rotated her hips, working out a good rhythm.

"Harder," he begged softly, and she responded, adding a swivel to her hips that nearly drove him mad. "Come for me," he lifted his hands to cup her breasts, rubbing his thumbs in circles around her nipples before gently flicking them up and down. "Please, Bones, baby…let me feel you lose control."

"Ah!" she arched back, pressing her breasts into his palms and letting her hands slide further down his chest for better leverage as she began to work herself on him faster and harder and oh, so much wetter than anything he'd ever imagined.

"Come, come, come," he encouraged with dark pleas, planting his feet on his bed and lifting his hips in tandem with hers. It pressed her clit to his body on each of her downstrokes, and she cried out. "BOOTH!" fell from her lips, and her eyes squeezed shut as she clenched around him. Booth watched her face and saw the moment her eyes flew open, and then she was giving him that soft smile again—the one that told him she loved orgasms, especially the ones where his cock was buried inside of her. Hell, he loved them too, and he especially loved the way she fluttered around him in snug, smooth pulses. "Yeah, baby…fuck yes, God, you're mine."

She collapsed against him, and he breathed through his nose to keep from coming at the slick feel of her chest and belly against his. "Bones," he fisted his hand in her hair and pulled her mouth up for a frantic kiss to communicate his need. "I'm a little on edge here," he rasped out. "I need to come."

Immediately, she pulled back, but her actions were still languid with satiation as she pulled off of him. She moved down his body and kissed a line down his chest and stomach before sucking the very tip of him into her mouth.

"Bones, shit, whoaaaa," he arched up hard and fisted his hands in his sheets to keep from grabbing her head and forcing his way down her throat. "Fuck, you can't just do that!"

"Relax, Booth," she laughed and pulled off, pressing a soft kiss to his balls before moving to her side and then to her hands and knees beside him. She turned to him with a saucy smile and a sweet rotation of her hips. He stared at her in wonder.

"_Relax?_"

She laughed at him again and gave her ass a little shake of invitation. "Come on, Booth…I'm starting to feel empty again…"

He stared at her and couldn't believe the sexy little pout she was giving him. Almost in a daze, he moved behind her, straddling her hands and knees with his and placing a soft kiss against her shoulder. "Are you sure, Bones?"

She rocked back against him and spread her legs beneath him. "I want you, Booth…please, I want this."

Booth skimmed his hands to her hips and held her steady as he slid inside of her. The angle was exquisite and he tossed his head back on a harsh groan, quickly pumping inside of her in a couple of fast strokes. He couldn't help it, she just felt so damn good, and he was completely on the edge.

"More," she gasped, and he fell forward, nodding even though she couldn't see it. He palmed her breasts and set up a hard and fast rhythm, one designed to spiral them both into intense orgasm. She was slick and hot and so tight that it didn't take long, and when he felt her breasts crown against his palms, he knew she was close. He bore down and covered her back with his chest, fucking her with all the love he felt for her until she came around him, and he exploded inside of her in deep wet strokes. "Yes, BONES! Oh, Yes, yeah…oh, yeah, Bones…mmm…" His eyes were squeezed shut, and somehow he registered falling to the bed beside her.

"Ah!" he shifted on the bed again, his body incapable of containing the aftershocks of the intense pleasure he'd just experienced.

Finally, he stared, wide-eyed, at the ceiling and tried to still the buzzing in his brain. He recognized that she had cuddled up to his side, and he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She kissed his shoulder, and he managed to turn his neck to look at her face. She was just as drained as he was, but she was smiling in satisfaction, both from their sex and that her idea had worked. "You know I like you, right, Bones?"

She blinked and her brow gently furrowed. "Well…" she swallowed and took on that best selling author tone. "I am very smart and I am attractive, so-"

"Nah," he lifted one hand in the air and closed his eyes. "Beneath all of that. I like you…just you." His chest rose and fell as his breathing became more regular. "_So much_, Bones."

"Like what?" he heard her soft question, and he smiled, immediately reaching to cup her leg in his hand with a soft touch.

"Your courage," he began and opened his eyes before mustering up the strength to roll onto his side to face her. He propped up on one elbow, and she was doing the same toward him. "The way you care for people, Bones. You make me laugh, and I just…I, you know…" he swallowed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I know you know how I feel about you, but also…I just like you…a lot."

She flushed a pretty pink, and he was powerless to resist leaning toward her. "I'm just gonna…" he gave a soft half nod toward her lips, warning her of his intent to kiss her.

Her mouth curved up in a smile just before he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft and short, and he pulled back, but not too far.

"You don't have to ask permission to kiss me, Booth."

He grinned, feeling young and happy, and he kissed her again. "Good to know." His voice was low, and husky, and she was soft and warm in his arms as they kissed over and over. "That is…Very. Good. News." He punctuated each word with a kiss to her mouth. "But…" he sighed. "Some bad news…I have to go back to work."

She gave a tiny little pout that made his stomach and heart flip. God, she was so damn cute. "Or I could call in sick," he joked, and her eyes warmed. Brennan placed her cool palm against his forehead.

"You _do_ appear to be slightly flushed," she diagnosed with false seriousness.

Booth chuckled and leaned down to place little nipping kisses against her neck and throat. "Mmmm, what do you think, _Dr_. Brennan?" he skimmed his lips down to her breasts, lightly teasing the undersides of her nipples with the tip of his tongue. "Perhaps I'm love sick?... Hmmm?" he smiled at his own joke.

"No," she answered immediately. "That would never work. It's not even a real illness. We need to think of something else. Have you ever had chicken pox, Booth?"

Booth laughed and moved until he was over her. "Yeah, I've had chicken pox," he murmured against her throat, running both of his hands down to cup her bottom as he used one knee to part her thighs.

"Was this a good nooner?" she slid her fingers through his hair and massaged the back of his neck.

He smiled against her skin, "Yeah, Bones…the best. Now hug me again," he told her right before he lowered his lips to her mouth. Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

**-b&b-**

**~The first time he **_**broke a few laws**_** with her was the next night~**

**-b&b-**

"Bones," Booth jogged after her as she walked toward the Jeffersonian van with her evidence samples. "Have dinner with me tonight," he placed his fingers in the crook of her elbow and kept his voice low. They weren't around anyone else, but they weren't exactly alone either.

"Yes," Brennan answered, and smiled briefly but professionally. "And I'd like to invite you to come to my _apartment _afterward for a _drink_." Her eyes widened and warmed, and Booth knew what she meant. She was inviting him to spend the night _in her bed_. His fingers tightened almost imperceptibly, and it took until she pulled her arm from his grasp for him to realize he was still holding onto her. He shoved his hands into his pockets and watched her walk away from him. His chest felt tight, and he wondered if his grin was as wide as he suspected.

Their dinner was…nice. More than nice. Several times, Booth caught himself trying _not _to stare at her before he realized each time he had permission to stare at her all he wanted. He leaned back in his chair and watched her as she sipped her wine. He'd knocked on her door and she'd opened it with a smile as she finished putting on a pair of high heels that put her even more at eye level with him. It made him smile to be able to meet her eyes like that and kiss her hello. Her hair was up in soft curls, and he'd been distracted all night by the soft wispy curls that had escaped against the back of her neck. Her dress was navy blue, and her shoulders were bare and lightly tanned and so smooth looking he couldn't wait to touch her. But he waited, trying to build up the anticipation so he could make love to her for hours when their night was done.

Brennan speared her pasta with her fork and watched as Booth meticulously cut his steak. She'd always been turned on by his hands, always imagined what it would feel like to have them on her and in her. But now that she knew, she was hard pressed to think of anything else. He was dressed in dark gray trousers with a black belt and a black dress shirt tucked in. He'd left an extra button undone, and his skin was tan all over, from his neck and face and his forearms where his shirt sleeves were rolled up. He looked gorgeous and completely comfortable with his attractiveness. She felt the same way; there was no reason to hide their desire for one another any longer.

"You were most impressive with that suspect this week," Brennan commented, tilting her glass of wine in Booth's direction in a small salute.

"Yep," he grinned cockily and clicked his tongue against his teeth. "He folded like a house of cards, baby," Booth leaned back in his chair and cracked his knuckles.

"A house or cards is incredibly ill-advised," she countered. "So I'm not sure it's something to brag about in comparison."

"Ah!" Booth scoffed. "_First_ I'm most impressive, and then not, huh?" He narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion. "Admit it, Bones…I was good in there."

Her eyes flashed with something, and he instinctively leaned toward her.

"You were", she conceded without quite meeting his eyes. And then she looked him square in the eye. "BUT you never would have been able to grill him without my expertise evidence, so…"

Booth actually leaned in even closer to her, pointing at her with one index finger. "Hey, hey, hey," he opened his mouth to argue, but when nothing else came out, Brennan smirked and leaned close to him as if waiting for a witty reply. Booth pursed his lips together in frustration, but he also laughed. "Fine," his voice was low and seductive as he slid a finger over her shoulder. "But you will never, _ever _be as good a shot as me."

Brennan's eyes twinkled with amusement and she moved closer to him until their mouths were only an inch apart. "That _fact_ has never been proven."

His lips parted in surprise and then he kissed her quickly before pulling back. "Oh, it is_ on_, Bones."

After dinner, they walked lazily toward the SUV, and the soft night summer breeze was cool against their skin. Booth pressed his fingers against Brennan's back and then skimmed toward her side until he met her arm and took her hand. Brennan met his eyes and smiled, even as she blushed a bit at holding hands with him. Neither said a word, but they both twined their fingers together happily. They'd walked and talked together so many times over the years;it was nice to _just be_ together. The mood stayed the same as they drove to the shooting range and when they arrived, Booth led her to his favorite room. He prepared his gun and motioned for Brennan to submit the distance test she wanted to use. She entered a few configurable lengths and turned toward Booth, placing her hands on her hips in expectation. Booth smiled at her choices and opened his hands in her direction. "Ladies choice."

Brennan nodded once. "I'll go first," she put earplugs in and then picked up the gun. "That way you'll be intimidated by my expertise."

"Oh ho!" Booth laughed. "Cocky Bones!"

She smiled and her eyes skimmed over his body. Then she smirked, and he growled low in his throat when she turned and spread her legs slightly for balance. She fired off a quick round, perfect in every shot. Her shoulders gave a small confident shake as she handed the gun back to Booth. He took it and slipped past her to the bullet case where he reloaded the weapon. "Watch and learn, baby," he grunted and took his place. He stared at the target for a fraction of a second before firing off his round, barely moving any inch of his body except his trigger finger. Brennan admired the long line of his body from behind. Normally she watched him shoot in a suit jacket, but with his shirt tucked into his pants, she could see the way his shoulders narrowed to his slim hips. His ass looked perfect in his gray pants and she knew what it felt like to feel his bare legs all along the lengths of hers.

"Bones…Bones!" Suddenly Booth was standing in front of her and waving a hand in her face. "What's the matter? Did I intimidate you with my amazing shooting prowess?" he taunted.

"Hardly," she snorted and took the gun from him. Booth made a wide sweeping motion with his arm, gesturing for her to take her place near the plexiglass partition. He sidled up behind her and skimmed his fingers over her sides and hips.

"Now you see here, Bones," he leaned in close and spoke, low enough to be seductive but loud enough for her to hear him through her earplugs. "It's not just about aim and hitting the target, cause you know I'm good at that." His voice dripped with suggestion and with the way he surrounded her from behind, she was hit with the memory of him pistoning into her from behind. "It's about being able to deliver under _pressure._" His hands spread over her hips and over her thighs to brace against her stomach.

Booth felt her quick inhale of breath, but he didn't let go. Instead, he nuzzled the bare skin beneath her ear and felt her shiver. "When you're distracted, and your partner is making you crazy, and you want nothing more than to take them in your arms and forget about the damn gun…" his lips trailed over her neck and his hands pressed gently but firmly until her back was flush against his front. "Then how do you shoot."

He felt her tense all over in concentration, and he smiled, pulling his head back but keeping his hands where they were. She had perfect posture and stance—there was no doubt about that. He knew her well enough to know that she'd mastered that a long time ago. Anything that didn't come naturally to Temperance Brennan, she was going to work at until she was better than anyone else she knew. She lifted her arms and aimed the gun and fired, one shot after the other, and each one was perfect until Booth slipped one hand up to cup her breast through her dress. She gasped and fired the gun, and the bullet went just left of center.

"Booth!" she complained, and he stepped back.

"Hey, it's all about concentration." He shrugged.

Her eyes narrowed in displeasure. "I'd like to see you make perfect shots with me distracting you."

"Oh," he chuckled and accepted the gun. "Believe me, Bones…I've had years of experience with that."

"Well," she scoffed and stepped out of his way. "I mean the kind of concentration like you were just doing to me. Standing too close, and smelling entirely too good, and looking like you do, and…" she motioned up and down his body. "It seems quite unfair, Booth."

His tongue slipped out to moisten his bottom lip. "Like I said, Bones. I've had plenty of experience." He turned and faced the target, and without blinking, he fired off a round so perfect, each bullet seemed to follow the exact same path as the one before, leaving a single bullet hole in the silhouette. Grinning, he lowered the gun and pulled out his earplugs and nearly yelped when he felt Brennan smooth her hand over the curve of his ass. "Whoa…" he arched forward and turned around with an incredulous smile. "Bones!"

She smiled and shrugged a single shoulder. "What?" Her tone was calm, but he noticed the slight flush to her cheeks. "I realized I've never touched you there. It seemed necessary to correct that."

Their eyes met and held, and then a spark of awareness flared between them. Instantly he knew she'd been just as perfectly aware of the physical boundaries they'd placed on themselves and subsequently one another over the years of their partnership. Countless embers of desire banked for practical purposes, possibilities always denied for the sake of professionalism. But no more. He took her wrists in his hands and yanked her close before spinning them both and hefting her up onto the small bench nearby. "So…we're doing this?" he asked, even as he stepped between her thighs.

"It appears so," she murmured with a seductive smile, already unbuttoning his shirt with nimble fingers. Booth speared his fingers through her hair, and a few pins came loose, falling to the industrial floor with soft pings. Neither one noticed as their mouths crushed together in frantic heat. Brennan shifted until her dress was around her thighs and she wrapped her legs around Booth's, pulling him even closer to her. He groaned against her mouth and trailed his hands down her back to her legs. He reached beneath the hem of her dress and wrapped his fingers around the scrap of lace he found, quickly ripping it with a skilled fist.

"Oh," she cried out and leaned back. Booth caught her quickly and then picked her up, keeping her legs wrapped around his waist as he made his way to the nearest wall. Most of it was concrete, but there was one smooth section, lined with soft material for sound proofing, and he pinned her to it with his body as he fumbled his fingers over her dress looking for the zipper.

"It's on the side," she instructed breathily, yanking his shirt over his shoulders. His hands were busy, so she was only able to drag the material to his elbows. But it didn't matter because she had what she wanted, the smooth, bare, sexy expanse of his chest and shoulders.

"Who the hell zips on the side?" he grumbled, and she laughed, knocking his hands out of the way.

"Just lift it up, Booth…" she rotated her lower body against him, and they both gasped when her soaked arousal kissed his stomach muscles. "Oh, oh yessss," she moved again and then leaned back against the wall and slipped her hands down to his ass once more and tugged him close, pressing his hard stomach against her bare core.

Booth watched, mesmerized, as she took her pleasure on him. He felt how hot and wet she was and he knew she was tight. But it was the sounds she was making that completely crossed his wires. The neckline of her dress dipped low in the front, and he saw a dark flush spread over her chest. "Bones," he murmured, wanting to trace her skin with his fingers. But his hands were busy holding her up, so he leaned down and placed soft licks against her, followed by gentle scrapes of his teeth. She moaned darkly and he swore she was now dripping all over his abs. He felt her swollen lips spread and her clit brushed against his stomach. She was close but he figured she needed more. Yet he was loathe to let go of her, and he was inspired by his recent victory with his gun. He wanted to prove he was best at a lot of things. "What would it take?" he whispered, licking a straight line to her earlobe. "What would it take to get you off right now, Bones? Just like this…" He tugged her earlobe gently between his teeth. "Will you tell me?"

"Yes," she answered, unable to not respond to a question asked of her, even in her desire. "Talk to me. Tell me…" she caught his mouth with hers and kissed him passionately, grinding her body against his stomach. She felt his trouser covered erection against her bare ass, and the fabric felt coarse compared to his smooth skin and her bare pussy. She wrenched her mouth away on a gasp. "Tell me more…"

Booth immediately knew what she meant, and he growled again, pinning her even tighter to the wall as he kissed her hard. And then he yanked his mouth away and stared at her swollen lips. "Tell you about all the times you made me crazy with wanting you? Tell you about all of the times I wanted nothing more than to do exactly this? Pin you against the nearest wall and fuck you senseless until you begged me to let you come?"

"Yes," her eyes grew heavy lidded though never completely closed as her head thunked back against the wall. "Yes."

Booth's jaw tightened and he nearly came in his pants at the brightness of her eyes and the snug way her thighs gripped his hips. "Remember our second case, when you followed me in here?" When a soft and confident smile crossed her lips, Booth's eyes narrowed and he captured her legs in his to keep her from being able to rotate against him. She whimpered in disapproval, but now he had something to prove and he damn well was going to prove it.

"Remember those early days, Bones?" he leaned down and kissed her chest, using his tongue beneath her dress to lick at her skin. "We'd get so frustrated with each other? Damn, you made me crazy, and all I wanted to do was kiss every inch of your body until you screamed my name, until you came all over my mouth and begged me to do it again."

He lifted his head and nipped at her lips, not giving her the pressure of a full on kiss. "We'd kissed already, so I knew what it was like. I knew the way you tasted, and I wanted more of it. I used to dream that we'd solve a case and you'd reward me Bones. Wanna guess how?" With that, he released her legs and pressed his stomach tight against her, beginning his own rocking motion designed to make her desperate. She quivered in his arms and stared into his eyes. Hers were darker than he'd ever seen them, and he could only guess what his own eyes looked like. "Come on, Bones…" he taunted, brushing soft kisses against her mouth with every word. "Guess. After we won a court case or I won a hockey game you came to see, or you wanted to thank me for coming to one of your sciencey talks…"

"Oral sex," she gasped her answer, and Booth groaned despite her textbook talk. "A blow job," she clarified unnecessarily, and his eyes slammed shut anyway.

"Yeah," he forced his eyes open and they focused on his mouth. She licked her lips and sank her teeth into the bottom one as he stared at her. "Bones, you wanted it so bad. I used to stand in the shower, or stretch in my bed and imagine you. Your perfect mouth, and those gorgeous lips. Oh, baby, yeah," his voice grew husky as he felt her get wetter against him. He really was getting her off on his words. _Amazing_. "You'd sink to your knees and stare up at me and before I knew it, you were sucking me hard, and oh yeah…fuck, Bones…" he felt her clasp him harder and start to grind. "Sometimes I'd come in your mouth…sometimes I'd want you so much that I'd flip you around and fuck your mouth while I made you come against my tongue. You really liked that…"

"Yes," Brennan wrapped her arms and legs tighter around him. Her dress was pinned above her waist and it was a bit scratchy against his skin, but he didn't care one bit. "Tonight," she panted and pressed her face in the crook of his neck. "Let's do that tonight. Me on your mouth and you in mine."

"Damn," Booth gasped. "Bones…I can't…I can't wait." he arched his hips into hers, the image of a fantasy coming true making him achingly hard to be inside of her. "Please tell me you're about to come," he begged. "Please, Bones. I need you. I need you to come so I can sink into you. I need you to come first, and then…" he was babbling incoherently as he pinned her with his upper body so he could release his cock, but she knocked his hand away, doing the job for him.

He wanted so desperately to make her come from his words. "Come on, Bones…come for me. Come for me and I promise, baby, I'll thrust into you over and over just the way you like. I'm gonna touch you all the way home and make you come all night long, baby. Oh yeah, Bones…that's it," he crooned when she licked her way against his shoulder. She was making that little 'ngh, ngh, ngh' sound over and over, scraping her teeth against his skin. Then she pulled tight all over, and he bit her earlobe. "Come, Bones. I wanna feel you drip all over my belly, baby," he murmured, and she spasmed and bit his shoulder hard. "Fuck!" he cried out, but the noise was covered by her long loud scream as she came.

Within seconds, he had no idea how or by whose hands, he was buried inside her wet hot passage, and he rammed into her in snug strokes. Her legs fell a bit from his waist as he cupped her bottom and squeezed the soft flesh in his hands. Held to the range wall with his body and with nothing to soften his thrusts, Booth took her. Fast, furious and hard, and she gasped with pleasure on every rock forward. Booth quickened and blurted out soft murmurs as he buried his face in her neck and sucked a spot on her throat that would easily leave a mark as he erupted inside of her. With his slowing thrusts, his ragged breath and on his last shudder, Brennan shifted in his arms until her feet were planted on the floor near his.

Her dress fell to her sides with the movement, and when Booth's satisfied penis slipped out of her, he pressed his forehead to the cool wall behind her. Brennan bent over and kissed his thighs as she pulled up his pants, gently tucked him inside his briefs and fastened him back up. Booth leaned back and placed his hands on the wall, squeezing his eyes shut and then opening them when Brennan draped her arms around his waist and nudged her lips against his. He kissed her lazily and then opened his eyes and smiled when she stepped back. She was smiling too, and then they both sort of chuckled self-consciously. Except neither one was embarrassed to be seen by the other—it was only that they'd been so swept up in one another that they'd failed to realize they were in a fairly public place. It was only by chance that they hadn't been interrupted and considering they were in a place frequented by law enforcement, arrested.

Booth shrugged into his shirt and Brennan blushed a pretty pink as she helped him with the buttons. He leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "You're even sexy when you're buttoning me up, Bones," he teased, and then grinned when she smiled at him. Brennan stepped back and tossed him a saucy smile over her shoulder as she walked toward the exit.

"I believe you have some promises to keep, Booth…" she taunted, but laughed when he caught up to her and yanked her close with an arm around her waist.

"You betcha, Bones," he insisted, kissing her cheek. "And I damn well intend to deliver."

He wanted to wake up to her every morning, and he wanted to see her every day, and he wanted to go to sleep every night with her by his side.

**-b&b-**

**Okay, okay, so they'd broken a few actual laws with one another before that, but you know what I mean! Drop me a line and let me know how you're doing. Surviving the hiatus? Only three more months to go!**


End file.
